


The earths best defender

by Shadowkiller504



Category: Iron Man (Movies), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Body Modification, Extremis, Gen, Genetic Engineering, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Obsession, Super Soldier Serum, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark-centric, nanotech
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkiller504/pseuds/Shadowkiller504
Summary: When tony hurls himself through the wormhole he sees something impossible,  himself in space against a giant purple hulk all he hears is a name...ThanosTony will never be the same again.





	1. Thanos

"Stark you know that's a one way trip" he hears captain idiot state the obvious he doesn't care he cant let that nuke hit new York not even to save the world. the nuke feels heavy on his back he could change its trajectory with a push and send it into the portal but that doesn't guarantee that it will hit anything important. No the nuke needs to be targeted for maximum destruction not even the avengers can stop an army of this size on their own.

"Shall i try miss pots sir" jarvis is quiet somber he knows whats about to happen, knows that he cant stop it jarvis would survive of course he isn't contained in the suit his body if you could call it that is contained back in malibu. oh jarvis will survive but his father wont he doesn't mention it of course hes good like that ."yeah sure J put her on" her picture comes up on the HUD so beautiful like an angel. the call fails of course after all he is in space.

he sees it a giant ship the size of a city spewing out alien soldiers heading towards the wormhole - heading towards earth. his trajectory shifts, the nuke is released, the suit runs out of power its owner accepts the inevitable puts on a brave face as he sees the nuke detonate closes his eyes in peace knowing he succeeded in destroying the alien reinforcements. 

An explosion pushes the suit back through the wormhole and that's where he sees it. 

he sees himself but older around 6 maybe 7 years older in a suit much like his own but sleeker, more streamlined he sees himself standing on a planet barren and dangerous. He sees the Purple titan somehow bigger than the hulk stronger than Thor. sees himself face this beast all alone, sees himself fail to do anything but draw blood. 

"You have my respect stark, when i'm done half of humanity will still be alive" he hears as the alien stabs him using his own weapon that somehow was made from the suit. he sees himself cough up blood and collapse against a rock panting struggling to breathe.

Then he falls back through the wormhole everything going black body limp death imminent he hears one thing a word no not a word a name a name that will strike fear in his heart for years to come, a name that will drive him to desperate measures that will almost kill him, a name that will become his obsession.....

 

THANOS


	2. Chapter 2

"Roooooaaaaarrrrr" he jolted awake hearing the hulk. his mind is reeling snapping back together as he tries to understand what he just saw. normally he'd make a joke try to play off the fact that he almost died but not now. The others cant see it behind his usual masked composure but he is terrified, not of almost dying in the wormhole no hes terrified of what he saw. For some reason his vision planted a seed of dread that seems to grow the more he thought about it.

"we need to deal with Loki" he hears the captain say causing him to snap back to reality he looks in surprise as he's somehow in the elevator of stark tower " yeah reindeer games is our priority now" he agrees. "Then we focus on clean up, we need to be quick and contain the bodies and tech before they find themselves on the black market" Tony states not telling the others that he himself has already marked up some of the technology for pick up for his private usage.

The elevator doors open revealing the Norse god of mischief himself laid on the floor groaning in pain from the hulks vigorous attack. "Alright Thor he's all yours" as soon as the words leave his mouth Steve immediately protests "What we cant just let him go he needs to face trial for what he's done." tony snorts "Face trial? how he's not human, he's not a citizen of earth and i don't know if you remember rogers but he escaped from a prison designed for the hulk in less than 20 minuets we cant contain him "

"Aye the man of iron is right loki is far beyond your planets containment capabilities, he will be taken back to Asgard where he will face the all father and will stand trial for his crimes against your people" Thor pulls Loki up by the back of his shirt and pushes him forward forcing him to walk.

The rest of the avengers follow except tony who stops Thor with a question that makes him freeze in terror "Thor who is Thanos". Thor turns towards tony face deadly serious "How do you know that name" "forget it it doesn't matter how you know, Thanos is known as the mad titan he is a conqueror a madman the likes of which you have never seen, if you struggled against loki today then you have no chance of even drawing blood against the titan. So i warn you metal man do not go after Thanos" with that Thor walked away to catch up with loki and take him back to Asgard.

Tony meanwhile is frozen at what he just heard "you have no chance of even drawing blood" his mind flashes with the vision of him cutting Thanos and then immediately being beaten down like a fly. 

Panting tony tries to breathe but he cant a pressure weighs on his chest around his arc reactor, he feels a pain throughout his lower abdomen a phantom pain of where Thanos stabbed him in the vision. 

"Sir your vitals are spiking sir are you alright? sir... sir ...sir" tony doesnt respond he rushes towards his bedroom clutching his stomach leaning against the wall for support, he arrives into his room and collapses into a ball on the bed. Sobs rack his body as he feels the pain of a invisible blade piercing his body. He vomits all over his bed and passes out the pain taking its toll.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright this chapter is the creation of the mark 8 which is tony's first suit he can walk into. while i did electrical engineering at school there's no way in hell any of this is anything but pseudoscience (although i wish i was smart enough to actually build this).

Tony wakes up to a foul stench sees the dried vomit on his sheets. groaning he gets up whatever pain he felt has faded now all he feels is the usual dull throb of the arc reactor in his chest. "Thanos" he says to himself as he strips the sheets and cleans himself up. "J whats happened since i passed out?" he looks up to the ceiling waiting for a response. "Thor has already left with loki and the tesseract back to Asgard, SHIELD has already started cleaning up after the invasion and the rest of the avengers have left new York" the cool robotic voice responded to his query.

"wait already? i couldn't have been out for more than couple of hours right?" "no sir you were passed out for over 10 hours the only reason why i hadn't called for assistance was because your vitals simply registered as you being exhausted after the battle". 

surprised tony leaves the bedroom and heads down towards his real home his workshop "well we've got work to do has the tech i flagged been picked up yet?" "yes sir but i would recommend heading back to bed or at least having a meal sir after all you haven't eaten for 24 hours"

he doesn't respond of course he never does to these kinds of requests but he does head to the mini kitchen he had installed for when he pulled an all nighter eating a quick sandwich he looked over at the mark 7 suit dented and scratched from the battle of new York. he sighs as he recalls how close he was to death because his suit was too slow to get on. looks at the bracelets adorning his wrists thinks "this is too inefficient it works in theory but in practice its too slow, too cumbersome" suddenly a flash of inspiration hits him 

"i should be able to walk into the suit, its all modular anyway it shouldn't be too hard to develop a self opening mechanism, i'd have to completely change the suits mechanism though after all bolts and screws to hold the suit around my body wont cut it for this kind of application. hmm maybe some kind of magnetic seal that keeps the parts together via magnetic attraction allowing me to snap the suit open by flipping the charge making them repel each other"

he pulls up his schematics for the mark 7 and starts to redesign the suits mechanisms around his new idea. A few hours later he has a skeleton of his mark 7 modified with the new suit up mechanism. "All right time to test this out" he walks to the suit watching as the front snaps open revealing the interior "OK so far so good" as he steps towards the suit with the intention of getting inside it the suit snaps shut forcefully just as he almost entered it "Jesus that response times too fast almost sheared me in half" sighing he goes back to the schematics to make some adjustments.

after a few hours of modifications he finally has a workable prototype for his new suit up system. " All right lets give this a proper test run start fabrication of the mark 8 J" the silence in his workshop is ruined as the various fabrication machines hum to life forming the various armor components. the manufactured pieces are sent along an treadmill underneath the floor towards a assembly area at the center of the room tony watches in contentment as the suit is formed together first the skeleton then the weaponry and flight tech, then the armor plates/skin is placed on top finally the room is bathed in a blue glow as a arc reactor descends down from the ceiling and is twisted into place in the center of the chest.

the assembled suit stands like a silent knight in the room its face plate shaped permanently in a menacing frown that strikes fear into its enemies. Slightly elevated off the floor on the assembly platform tony looks up on it reverently as if it were a god offering unlimited power of course to tony that's exactly what it was.

Tony walks towards it slowly as the platform descends and turns the suit away from him, the suits back opens up from head to toe allowing him to slide into the armor the suit closes around him its systems come to life and he grins no longer does he need to have a giant clunky robot now he can suit up wherever he wants, no longer will he be vulnerable as he will always have access to the iron man his knight, his armor....his shell .

Shining in the light of his workshop the Mark 8 is complete but tony's obsession has just begun.


End file.
